Texas Heat
by DarkElements10
Summary: While in the "Heart of Texas" for his touring musical, the "Lone Star" will understand why Texas is famous for its heat. [Dak/OC] [Rated M]


**Texas Heat  
**

**By: Rhuben**

**Summary-**** While in the "Heart of Texas" for his touring musical, the "Lone Star" will understand why Texas is famous for its heat. Dak/OC. Rated M.**

* * *

20-year-old Dak Zevon let out a heavy sighed a he stepped into his hotel suite, after another successful stage performance, dropping his bag to the ground, kicking off his shoes and socks before taking of his shirt. He let out a sigh of relief as he managed to get _some _cool air on his body due to the air conditioning in the hotel as he made his way into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He had thought people were kidding when they said that Texas was hot and he found out quickly that they weren't.

"_Dak, over here_!"

"_Dak, will you sign this please_?"

"_Oh my god, I love you_."

"_We've seen the show three times already. You're great_."

Through a smile, Dak had signed and chatted with each fan that called out to him after his latest stage performance, but on the inside, he was wishing to get into a pool, or a tub of ice to cool off. He knew he wouldn't be anywhere without them, and he enjoyed hearing what they liked about the show, but he didn't want to be the reason for them to force themselves to stand out in the heat just to get a glimpse of him.

The Texas sun had beat down on him so strongly his t-shirt had started to stick to his back in a matter of minutes. He had tried hard not to really put anyone _into_ his armpit when posing for a picture, but he had held them close, or gave them hugs, just to make their day a little better. By the time he had signed his last signature, he had practically dove into the driver's car, scrambling to blast the air conditioning on high.

"Hey."

Dak dropped his arms and broke into a grin when he saw his girlfriend of two years, Rhuben Jackson-McGuire, sitting on his bed. "Hi," he managed to choke out as the dry air had dried out his mouth as well. And then she was in his arms, hugging him tightly, fitting perfectly against his body. He breathed in her scent of lavender and vanilla and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about our fights. I've missed you so much. I called you." He couldn't stop talking. He had to get it all out.

"I know," Rhuben murmured against his chest, her hot breath tickling the skin, sending shivers crashing down his spine. "I figured I'd surprise you. I missed you, too."

"I love you," Dak whispered running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm in love with you, too," Rhuben replied, just as quiet. Dak's eyes flew open an he peered down at her.

She had never said that to him before.

He peered into her blue eyes and felt another shiver roll through him, shortly followed by a wave of heat engulfing his body when he saw love in her smoldering eyes. He dipped his head, pressing a kiss to her lips. She responded instantly, trailing her fingers up his chest, leaving a hot trail in their wake. He kissed her with more and more passion as he slid a hand up his sides, under shirt, reaching up her back.

"Wait, wait," Rhuben said, gently pushing him away. "Just…wait a minute." Dak stepped back, confusion crossing his face as she brushed past him and hurried into the bathroom, grabbing a bag, he just now noticed sat by the hotel's dresser.

Dak blinked as he heard the door click shut behind him. He crossed the room and sat down on the hotel bed, clasping his hands together. His heart pounded in his chest, and he started bouncing his legs up and down, biting on his thumbs nails. He ran his fingers through his hair, his cheeks puffing up as he sucked in a breath of air before he let it rush out.

He got to his feet and started to pace back and forth in front of his bed, his long jeans shuffling on the floor. The bottoms of his heels were tickled by the coarse carpet. He twisted his fingers together, hearing his knuckles pop before he started to swing his arms. _Maybe I was going too fast_, he thought, glancing at the bathroom door. _Maybe I scared her. Just let her know you don't want to pressure her into anything, that's all._

Dak wiped his hands on his jeans before making his way over to the bathroom door, knocking on the wood with his knuckles. "Are you ok?" he called. He didn't get an answer for a moment.

"I'm fine," she finally said and Dak let out a sigh.

"Look…we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Dak called. "I don't want to pressure you into anything. We can just forget that this happened…and we can hang out or…something..." Dak pressed his lips together, his sentence trailed off at the end.

He scratched the back of his head before pressing his forehead against the cool wood. The door suddenly swung open and Dak grabbed onto the frame to stop himself from falling over. He lifted his head to look over at Rhuben and saw that she was poking her head around the door.

"A-are you ok?" he asked, quietly, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah…but," Rhuben replied, and Dak watched as embarrassment crept onto her face. She bowed her head and said quietly, "Just…don't laugh at me, ok?"

"Why would I do that?" Dak asked, his eyebrows inching together into a look of confusion.

Rhuben's face briefly turned into a pained expression before she stepped around the bathroom door. Dak's breath hitched in his throat as he took a couple steps back to get a good look at her as she stood in front of him, clad in his Packers football jersey. Her hair was out of its normal side ponytail, falling down around her shoulders. Her hair was wavy instead of straight. He wasn't sure if that was due to her lack of straightening or due to the humidity in the air.

"You look…amazing," he said, a wide smile coming to his face as he slowly looked her up and down. Rhuben squirmed under his gaze, tugging at the shirt collar. His jersey hung loosely over her body, falling to caress her thighs. Her nose wrinkled slightly, pulling her freckles towards each other as she gave him an embarrassed smile.

Dak stepped forward, gently taking her hand in his, pulling her towards him. He slid his arms around her waist, across the silky material, lowering his head to press a hard kiss to her lips, trying to convey to his thoughts and feelings to her; apologetic, love, happiness, and passion as an ache formed in his stomach, and down below.

He reached down, tightly gripping her thighs, lifting her up into his arms, a groan sliding past his lips as she hooked her legs around him. He carried her over to the bed and set her down for the second time, moving to kiss her neck. Soft sighs escaped her as she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, using her free hand to scratch down his back.

He slid his hand up under her shirt, past the waistband of her underwear, to her stomach, up to her chest, pushing the shirt up higher and higher until she sat up, removing the material from over her head. He looped an arm around her back and unclasped the hook to her bra, pulling the garment down, his fingers tickling her arm. As soon as the clothing was removed, her arms then flew up to cross in front of her chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

Dak gave her a small smile before leaning down to kiss her. "It's ok," he whispered in between kisses. "I won't hurt you."

He kissed her forehead, cheek, neck, and lips as he coaxed her to relax, uncrossing her arms, pressing himself against her, feeling the ache in his stomach grow as their warm skin touched. He felt her hands slide over his shoulders, down his chest, and to the waist band of his jeans. The button was popped, the zipper came down and his jeans and underwear was pulled down past his hips, past his knees, and thrown to the floor. He groaned in pleasure as he was released. Rhuben slid her fingers into the elastic band of her underwear, wiggling them down her legs.

Dak leaned all his weight onto his arm as he leaned over towards the bedside table, pulling the drawer open to reach for his wallet. He flipped it open and reached into a pocket, pulling out a foil wrapped condom. He tore the packet open with his teeth and removed it from the wrapped before rolling it on himself.

"I don't think…it might not fit," Rhuben said, her face turning bright red as her eyes flickered downwards before looking back up at him.

"I'll go slow; I promise," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tense up and waited, whispering into her ear, brushing kisses against her cheek as he waited for her to relax and slowly, very slowly, entered her.

Sighs and groans of pleasure filled the room as they expressed their love for each other, opening themselves to each other in the most intimate of ways as they tried to beat the Texas heat with their own.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been meaning to put this one for a while. I'm really getting into writing season 4 stories now.

-Rhuben


End file.
